


It was always you

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Just a little one shot bit of fluff, don't expect much more then that. When Creek and Poppy announce they are getting married, Branch decides to confess something to Creek before vanishing from the tribe.





	It was always you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff, my regular fans will know how much I like to make fluff. Any way warnings of, romance, fluff, angst, drama and two males in love eventually. I don’t own any of these characters I just borrowed them for a little bit. I have dyslexia so please be nice about spelling and grammar.

It was always you.

After the painful experiences of his past Branch had never expected to fall in love, he had been so careful to guard his heart so it wouldn’t be hurt again, but somehow a most unexpected troll had slipped past his defences and into his heart. When the survivalist had realised that he was in love and which troll his heart desired the grey troll had wanted to his head against something very hard. Of all the trolls in the tribe the grey troll had not expected to fall in love with Creek, but somehow it had happened. Branch did his best to ignore and hide these feelings towards the other troll, it seemed his efforts worked well because the purple troll had no idea that he loved them and the grey troll felt this was for the best for both of them. This didn’t stop the fact that it hurt the survivalist whenever the guru would taunt him or be acting in a romantic way towards Poppy, but Branch did his best to hide the pain which the other troll caused him by his actions.

The survivalist had hoped that maybe time would dull these feelings he had for the other troll, but this wasn’t the case, instead over the next few years they didn’t go away or diminish they in fact grew in strength within him. Every time Branch knew that the other male troll was around his heart sped up, he felt warm inside and as though there were a thousand butterflies in his tummy. There were times when the grey troll came close to confessing to the one he loved his feelings for him but Branch somehow managed to hold these words in. When Creek and Poppy announced to all of the tribe that they were to be married, it felt to the survivalist as though there was a pain inside him and his heart which even eclipsed that he had felt at the loss of his grandma.

Branch sat that night at his table just staring into thin air, his mind was racing and his feelings were in confused knots, there was one part of the grey troll which at least wanted to tell Creek how he felt before the other troll married Poppy and another part of him that felt this would be a foolish idea because if the guru knew of his feelings he would probably mock him for having them. After spending some time contemplating the situation in which he found himself in Branch decided he would build himself a new bunker far away from the troll tree, he would tell Creek how he felt and then move there so he didn’t have to face being teased by the spiritual troll, watch him marry the princess and the suffer pain which all of this would no doubt follow this happening would cause for him.

So it was that now the grey troll had made up his mind he set to work on his new bunker, it took Branch a month to build his new home in the depths of the forest. Branch concealed its entrance using the roots of a large tree, he didn’t put a mat out this time he wanted to make sure no troll ever found his new home. When the grey troll wasn’t working on the new bunker, he worked on his wedding gift for Creek and Poppy, which was a hand carved wooden box that could be locked and therefore used to store precious items.

Once the work on his new bunker was finished at last, the survivalist moved from his old home to his new the grey troll worked hard to move his stocks as quietly, but quickly as possible from the old bunker to the new. As he worked Branch felt a little sadder then he was used to feeling that he was going to spend the rest of his life alone as a form of troll hermit, but the grey troll knew that he had no choice but to live his life in this way. Not wanting to focus on this feeling the grey troll decided that he would spend his time studying as much as he could about the natural world around him and the ways to heal with the plants of the forest. He decided he would take time to invent, carve wooden items and if he needed to go to the troll village he would make sure to disguise himself and let Branch simply vanish from the tribe. The grey troll felt that it would be unlikely that any of the other trolls of his tribe would miss him in any way and that they would in fact probably be very glad he was gone from their lives at last.

By the time that he survivalist had moved everything which belonged to him into his new bunker and made sure it was well and truly ready for him to spend the rest of his life in, the wedding was only in a few days time. Branch knew that tonight was the party to celebrate the up coming wedding and the grey troll decided that the party was the perfect opportunity for him to tell Creek of his feelings for him. Branch just hoped that his attendance at the party wouldn’t draw to much attention from the other trolls. The survivalist was glad that he had made the gift for the soon to be married couple during the move so that he would have something to take to the party as his reason for attending the party.

The grey troll made his way to the party with his gift for the soon to be married couple, thought the other trolls noticed his presence at the party none of them dared to comment on it to Branch himself though they did talk about it between themselves. When the other trolls noticed that the survivalist was leaving a gift for Creek and Poppy most of the talk of the other trolls died as they thought that this was the reason Branch had come to the party tonight. With his gift now amongst the others the grey troll slipped through the party as quietly as a ghost looking for the spiritual troll. He eventually found Creek, he was standing to one side of the dancefloor watching the other trolls dance and the survivalist walked up behind the other male troll on silent feet. “Congratulations on your up coming wedding Creek.” Branch said to the guru.

The purple troll jumped in astonishment, he spun around, his eyes widened in surprise as Creek realised that it was Branch standing behind him. The spiritual troll quickly wiped the expression of shock at finding the grey troll at the party had put on his face and gave him a cocky grin. “Yes well, Princess Poppy couldn’t withstand my charms forever. I’m surprised to see you at our party to be honest and not screaming about Bergens for once, two miracles in one my how unexpected.” The purple troll did his best not to let the fact that if he was not about to marry Poppy he would have pursued Branch for a romantic relationship show in any way.

It was times like this that Branch wondered why he loved Creek, but at the same time, he could sense that under those teasing words was a tremor of worry that he was going to upset the party, so the grey troll decided to say to ease the feelings of the other troll, by saying what he had wanted to say and then leaving the party. “Yes well I have known you both for years, it felt only right to come tonight and give you both my best wishes for your future as little as they may mean to both of you. There was also something I wanted to tell you tonight.”

“Oh what?” Creek asked curiously of the other troll, while at the same time feeling slightly flustered having the troll he had loved so long in secret close to him.

The survivalist took a deep breath to calm himself and then let it out before saying to the spiritual troll. “I wanted to tell you that I love you Creek.” As soon as he had said this the spiritual troll Branch turned, he made his way back out of the party and headed for the new bunker wanting to be alone with the feelings he knew would never be returned by the purple troll.

Creek was staring after him wide eyed, he quickly shook himself out of his shock, then went after Branch, but the as soon as the other trolls noticed the purple troll they thronged towards him all wanting to congratulate him on his up coming wedding to Poppy. When the guru finally managed to get through the other trolls he quickly realised that the grey troll was gone from the party. Creek felt desperation filling him, he had to find Branch, because he knew that if there was even the slimmest chance of winning the survivalist for his own then he had to take it and hang the consequences. The purple troll assumed that the survivalist would have made his way home now he had made his confession so the guru quickly made his way through the forest around the troll village to where he knew the entrance to the bunker was. Creek knocked at the entrance but there was no answer, this didn’t surprise him in the slightest, the spiritual troll decide that he would see if as unlikely it might be that the hatch was open and so the purple troll tried the hatch which much to his surprise opened. The guru quickly made his way inside, his eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and distress, the room of the bunker before him was empty, the sight before Creek made his heart thunder and a sick feeling well up. Quickly the purple troll checked the rest of the bunker, it was all cleared out nothing had been left behind not even a message, it was almost as if Branch had deleted himself from existence. As Creek thought this the feelings of despair inside him grew, the spiritual troll flew back out of the bunker, he looked around the clearing around the grey troll’s old home desperately for a clue to were the other troll might have gone but there was nothing. The guru felt sadness and despair crowding in on him from all sides he’d been such a fool and now Branch was gone from his life probably forever. Creek wanted to cry and scream all at the same time, the spiritual troll was well aware of the fact that he had no one else but himself for this situation. All of these negative feelings and thoughts caused the purple colour of the skin of the guru to drain away to grey, his vibrant two toned hair became two muted shades of grey and he felt as though his heart was breaking. Slowly the once purple troll made his way back to the village, he was soon spotted by Poppy and the snack pack as soon as they noticed the condition of their friend, they quickly all gathered around Creek, the friends swiftly took the now grey troll back to his pod and sat him down on the sofa. Poppy sat next to the her betrothed, she placed a hand onto one of his knees and then asked the male troll very gently. “What happened Creek?” 

“Branch told me he loved me…I went to look for him in the bunker but it was completely empty” The grey troll confessed to the princess as tears threatened to fall.

The pink troll let out a deep sigh and put her arm around Creek trying to comfort him as much as he could. “I can’t believe that Branch made that confession…I knew you had been in love with him for sometime and I suspected he might care for you…”

“Poppy I’m sorry, but I can’t marry you.” The guru told the other troll his voice gentle as he interrupted what the princess had been about to say to him.

Poppy looked into his grey blue eyes, she could see the pain and sadness her friend was suffering at this time, the pink troll felt an overwhelming sadness for him. The pink troll had chosen to marry Creek because he was the troll she felt the closest too and not because she loved him, so for Poppy discovering that Creek still loved Branch and wanted to be with him did not hurt her as much as it perhaps should have. “It’s alright Creek I understand.” The princess turned to look at the rest of the snack pack and then addressed them in a firm commanding voice. “We need to try to find Branch and bring him back to Creek.”

The others gave the princess a nod, Suki spoke first. “You should stay here with Creek Poppy, Guy Diamond and I will look in the west part of the woods.”

Biggie spoke up next. “Cooper and I will go north.”

This was followed by Satin and Chenille the said. “We will go south.”

“Fuzzbert and I will go east then.” Smidge told the princess.

With these decisions made the friends went into the forest in order to look for the other grey troll, it seemed however that no matter how hard they searched that the snack pack couldn’t find a trace of the survivalist. It was almost as if Branch had never existed in the first place, this was a thought which conserved the friends a great deal, because they knew that if they couldn’t find the survivalist then their friend would never recover from his grey state and this knowledge meant that the friends refused to give up on finding the hiding place of Branch. 

Days became weeks, Creek slowly became used to being grey, he hated it and the way being grey made him feel and think, which was empty and full of sorrow. Now the grey guru knew how much Branch had suffered being grey for so long and it brought him a new understanding of the troll he loved and made him regret all of the things he had said and done to Branch over the years. As soon as he felt able to the spiritual troll and Poppy also began joining in with the search for the survivalist, they were determined to find the other grey troll of the tribe no matter how long it took.

 

It was now five years since Branch had vanished from the tribe and despite the snack pack doing their best to find the survivalist they had not found a single hint of him anywhere in the forest around the village. The years which had passed since Branch had vanished had taken a heavy toll on the spiritual troll of the tribe and eventually Creek had given up hope of the other male troll ever being found. The snack pack were all worried about the once purple troll and this was why they kept looking for the other grey troll every chance they got, the snack pack knew only Branch could do something for their friend. Despite being grey the guru had managed to keep up his yoga, he also made sure to keep himself fit and healthy, but Creek no longer meditated as it didn’t bring him peace it used to any more. The grey spiritual troll often dreamt of Branch, of the life they could have led together if he had not been a fool for so many years and these dreams tortured Creek whenever they came to him.

The winter this year had been a long one for Branch, but today the weather was finer at last so the grey troll surfaced from his bunker to gather some things from the forest. After spending so much time in the forest without worrying about Bergens finding due to his distance from the other trolls had given Branch even more time to spend in the wild, this it turn meant that the survivalist had honed his knowledge of the wild, as well as his skills and body. The end result of doing this for five years was that the grey troll was much more well toned than he used to be as well as very tuned into all of the forests ways and its creatures. Today he was collecting shimmer leaves in order to make cough medicines, it was a pleasant spring day which made the grey troll smile slightly and he started to hum a melody to himself without thinking about it. Despite the time which had passed him by Branch had found himself still thinking of Creek and what could have been, sometimes his dreams of the other troll were so real that the grey troll turned them into stories in order to pass the time he spent in the bunker on his own.

Suki was in the forest with Guy on one of their dates, as they walked through the forest the DJ heard something, she stopped walking, placed a finger to Guy’s lips when he looked at her with confusion and cupper her ear to show him to listen which he quickly did. Then what the orange haired troll thought she had heard came again, it to it sounded like there was some troll humming not too far from them. The two trolls shared a wide eyed but hopeful look, quickly but quietly they both went in the direction of this sound, when the couple grew closer to the humming, Guy carefully pushed some grass to one side, the two trolls looked into the clearing before them and their eyes went very wide as before them in the clearing was Branch. Hastily Guy turned to Suki, he made hand gestures to tell her, to go and get Creek, while he would stay here to keep an eye on the grey troll. The DJ gave her boyfriend an understanding nod before she made her way back to the troll tree as quickly as she could without alerting Branch to her presence.

Once the orange haired troll felt sure she was far enough from Branch that he wouldn’t hear her running, the DJ dashed out of the forest heading for the village, when Suki reached the troll village she ran all the way through the village straight to Creeks pod. By the time the DJ reached the pod she was breathing hard, Suki hammered on the door of the pod, when her knocking was answered by the Guru the he took one look at the out of breath troll and felt worry race through him. “Suki what is it?”

The orange haired troll spoke while she did so the DJ was panting at the same time. “Branch…Guy and I…We found him…We need to hurry Creek…I’m sure Branch…Won’t stay where he is long!” As she said this last part the orange haired troll held her hand out to him.

The guru didn’t think twice before he took the hand of the DJ, they dashed back through the troll village together, the other trolls watched the two friends running passed them again and into the forest with wide eyes they wondered what was going on but they didn’t get in the way of the two trolls. As they drew closer to where Branch was Suki slowed them down, she gave Creek a signal to be quiet, the guru gave her a nod of understanding and followed her quietly through the forest. When they came to where Diamond was, he noticed them coming and smiled, the glittering troll gestured the Creek forwards, not having to be told twice the spiritual troll went over to his side and looked into the clearing. As soon as the guru caught sight of Branch in the clearing before him, relief, joy and desire filled him all at once. Creek wasn’t about to let this chance to catch the survivalist pass him by, so slowly and quietly the spiritual troll made his way into the clearing up behind the other grey troll being careful not to make a noise and give Branch a chance to flee. As soon as Creek was close enough to grab the other grey troll, he spun the other male troll around and then slammed his lips to those of Branch. The survivalist gasped with shock, then the eyes of the survivalist went wide with wonder as he realised despite they grey colour which troll was kissing him. Branch was so shocked by what was happening as well as the colouring of the other troll that he dropped the leaves he had been gathering, then his hands fluttered at his side part of him wanting to hold Creek and another part of him thought this would be a really bad idea. It was the survivalist broke the kiss, he was panting hard, Branch brought his bright teal blue gaze to meet that of Creek and he somehow managed to stutter out. “Creek…What…What are you doing?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing? I’m kissing you, you idiot! You are mine! All Mine Branch!” As he spoke a distinct growl crept into the voice of the guru.

Branch gulped when he heard the growl in the voice of the other grey troll, he could feel how tight Creek’s hold of him was, the hair of the other male troll was wound around his strongly and the survivalist knew he wasn’t going to be escaping the other troll any time soon, so he tried to reason with him instead. “Creek please let go of me and go back to your wife.”

The spiritual troll thinned his eyes at Branch, he quickly pushed the survivalist firmly against the trunk of a nearby tree, once Creek was sure that the other troll wasn’t going to get away from him the guru lifted his left hand showing it to the other male troll. The eyes of the survivalist went wide as he realised that his left hand was without a wedding ring or betrothal ring on it and his feelings were a mixture of hope and surprise in that moment. Creek drew the attention of the survivalist back to him when he spoke to Branch in a strong but compelling voice. “I’m not married. I couldn’t marry Poppy when I knew you loved me…Because…Because I have been in love with you for years Branch! I never ever thought that you would ever develop feelings for me, not that I could blame you for that, I was an arse to you and I’m sorry! So sorry!” The once purple troll had finished saying this he leant his forehead against that of Branch and then said in a much softer voice than before. “I really am sorry for everything I said and did to you in the past. I love you with all of my heart…I just never knew how to tell you that. I thought I’d lost you…I thought I was never going to see you again.” As he admitted this last part tears started to form in the eyes of the grey guru as the sadness he had been feeling for the past five years swept through him once more.

As soon as Branch noticed the tears starting to leak silently out of the corner of the blue grey eyes of the other troll he knew that Creek really did regret his actions, and had been truly worried that he wasn’t going to see him again. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you…I really didn’t Creek…But you can’t really love me Creek.” As he said this the survivalist gently used his left hand to sweep the tears off of his cheeks.

“Oh but I do. I do love you Branch so much.” The guru assured him, he kissed Branch more softly this time, taking his time with the lips of the other grey troll, Creek was pleased when this time the survivalist hummed with pleasure and started to slowly kiss him back. Branch slowly slipped his right arm around the waist of the guru, he pulled Creek a little closer to him, as they broke the kiss the guru stroked his fingers over the grey cheek of the survivalist and spoke to the other troll. “I love you Branch, with all of my heart and soul. I don’t want to be with any troll but you, I have no desire to marry or have pods with any troll but you. Branch I call other trolls love, but you…In my heart you were always my one and only beloved. Do you understand?” As Creek asked him this question more tears leaked out of his grey blue eyes and he placed the other male grey troll’s hand which had been on his cheek onto his chest over his heart. Branch found he couldn’t find any words to answer this question, he was full of awe and wonder caused by the actions and words of the other grey troll, but eventually the survivalist gave Creek a nod and the guru let out a sigh of relief before saying to Branch. “Be mine Branch? Let me…Let me love you, care for you and build a life with you please.”

“Creek…I…Are you sure about this?” The survivalist asked him his voice soft, feeling concerned that the other troll might come to regret asking such a thing of him of all trolls.

The guru gave the troll he loved a firm nod, he knew his own heart, Creek knew what he was feeling and the spiritual was not about to let the troll he loved get away from him. “I am very sure Branch and I promise you that I am not going to change my mind about any of this. Please beloved be mine.”  
When Creek called him beloved again a wave of warmth went through Branch, he had to admit that he loved hearing the other troll call him by that endearment and wanted to hear Creek call him beloved once again. “Call me beloved again please Creek.”

“Beloved, my beloved Branch.” The guru said with a small smile lifting up the corner of his mouth as he said these words as he was very happy to know that the survivalist wanted to call him beloved again and then a few moments after he said this Creek spoke to Branch once more. “I’ve wanted to say those words out loud to you for the longest time my beloved Branch.”

Slowly the survivalist smiled back at the troll holding him tightly and said to him in his turn. “I would be honoured to be yours now and always my love.”

Creek grinned at him, he was so pleased to hear Branch refer to him as my love that purple started to flow over his skin, as colour filled the hair of the spiritual troll the guru kissed the other male troll lightly on the lips just for a moment, then he pulled back, the now once more purple troll brought a gold ring out of his hair and held it out to Branch as he said to him. “This was always meant for you beloved, I’ve held both it and a very important question I have wanted to ask you close to me for a long time now. So I will ask you that question at long last, my beloved Branch will you marry me?”

Though the question surprised the grey troll, he felt joy filling him, as this happened blue started to colour Branch, as the happiness he felt surged through him, the survivalist didn’t fight it back and instead he answered the question from the troll he loved with a warm smile on his face. “Yes Creek I will marry you.” 

The smile on the face of the purple troll grew, he felt exultant to see the colours of the other troll had returned thanks to him and he felt so very glad and blessed that Branch had agreed to marry him. Wanting to show Creek just how much he wanted to marry him the survivalist held his left hand out to the spiritual troll so that he could put the ring onto his wedding finger. The guru gently slipped the gold band onto his finger, then Creek brought that hand forwards, he pressed a kiss to the ring on his middle finger and then met the gaze of the blue troll. Branch blushed as the guru did this to him, he was amazed to see he was blue once more, but he pushed this fact to one side to focus on the spiritual troll and what was happening between them. The survivalist did this because as far as the blue troll was concerned he felt that this was far more important than his colours being returned. When he once more focused at the purple troll Branch was extremely happy to see the one he loved looking at him with such loving eyes and he smiled at him joyfully. Creek reluctantly released the other troll, he moved back slightly from the now blue troll, then he quickly swept Branch up into his arms. The survivalist let out a surprised gasp as the guru did this, he put his arms up around the neck of the other troll and then looked up at Creek feeling utterly safe in the arms of the other troll. “Where is your home beloved?” The guru asked the now blue troll gently but firmly.

“That way.” The survivalist told him pointing out the way to his home without the slightest bit of hesitation on his part.

With a nod to Branch the guru set off determinedly carrying Branch in the direction in which the blue troll had pointed out to him. Suki and Diamond watched as the two male trolls disappeared into the forest together, they both knew that it was unlikely that either one of them were going to be seen for some time to come this was a thought which made the couple share a smile. The two trolls then made their way back to the troll village, they quickly found all of their friends, once all of the snack pack were gathered together, Guy and Suki told all of the other members of the snack pack the wonderful news about Creek and Branch. They were all very happy to hear the news that Creek had found Branch and was with him at long last and they all hoped that these two male trolls would have a long happy life together. Little did this group of friends know that their good wishes for Branch and Creek would in fact be granted.


End file.
